Miraspella die Hexe
This OC is retired. ---- Miraspella "Spella" die Hexe '''is the daughter of the '''witch's daughter in Brother and Sister. A brilliant witch with a just-as-brilliant mind, Miraspella is a bright girl. She's also one of the most overdramatic people you'll ever meet, and is constantly searching for attention and perfection. Siding with the Rebels for obvious reasons, Miraspella is apprehensive about her destiny. Sure, being a witch and cursing people is simply part of her nature, but doing it maliciously and for power is offputting. As much of a show-off Miraspella can be, all she wants is to lead a settled, chill life as a biochemist or writer. Character Personality Miraspella is focused on the dramatics. This witch like coordinated entries, sassy remarks, loud exclamations and expressive music. She's bold, armed with sass and magic skills. If she wasn’t so obviously a witch, Miraspella would be frequently mistaken for a stage magician. She's stuck up in a cool, cocky fashion, and thus radiates a foreboding, rather scary confidence. This confidence is both frightening and inspiring, two things she adores about herself. Miraspella holds herself up in high regard – thinking that she’s amazing and stunning and clever and beautiful. Whether she’s really arrogant about herself, or whether she’s trying to bring her self-confidence levels up, no one really knows. Either way, she’s confident and inspiring. Dedicated and diligent, Miraspella will do anything to succeed. When it comes to ambition, Shakespeare’s Lady Macbeth has nothing on her. Even though she wants a quiet life over a fancy castle, Miraspella wants to be known, recognised and lauded with praise. She wants others to remember her as completely, utterly wondrous. However, despite that, her personal life is something that she wants to keep covered. After all, while she loves the attention, she values privacy. Also: Miraspella is kind of an asshole. Not a total asshole, more of a part-way asshole. A fun asshole, so to say. She likes to throw quips and jokes at people, albeit mockingly, and uses her sarcasm and wit to great effect. She also likes to draw attention to herself. Overdramatic and bold, Miraspella attracts looks – both good and bad. Mainly because of her everlasting hunger for people to know who she is, and also because being loud and in the center of things is just her nature. If anything, Miraspella is an open character. Expressive and versatile, Miraspella's face marks her emotions vividly. Marked by wide grins, gravity-sensible frowns, and eyes that flicker around, her face can never stay the same for more than five seconds. For Miraspella, there’s always something to be dramatic and expressive about. A sullen look, or an inexpressive, is seldom on her face. Afterall, where is the drama in'' plain''? Reading Miraspella's face is like an open book. Also, she would totally suck at Poker. Anything she thinks, she'll say it. Somethings, she'll even say things without thinking. Talkative is a word frequently used to describe her, and running her mouth with sarcastic or otherwise rude comments is definitely a bad habit of hers. Her words are acerbic and sharp, just like a poisoned sword. When she's not jabbering or rambling or yelling, it's never a good sign. Although she may seem friendly at first, Miraspella is very much a devious soul. She might seem like an absolute ditz because of her drama queen nature, but Miraspella possesses a cunning and sharp mind. Resourceful and quick-thinking, Miraspella comes up with quick (and lazy!) solutions for problems in everyday life. As well as that, practical jokes and crafty plots are always something up her alley. In short, Miraspella is someone you should cross. Because she will try to show you up with dramatic gestures, glitter and jazz hands, which is pretty cool since you’re in for a good show. If you win, she'll shake hands and congratulate you for your attempt. If you lose, she'll clap you on the back and offer a compliment. She wins with grace and loses with dignity, while putting up a pretty good verbal fight. Clashing with her is something she treats as a game and a challenge. Hobbies & Interests Biochemistry: From a young age, Miraspella knew that her skill lay in potion-making and shapeshifting others, so biochemistry became her natural science path. Bad jokes: Because she makes them all the time. 'Fanfiction writing: '''This is quite literally all she spends her time doing. Miraspella also doesn't take part in any extracurriculars, and doesn't even turn up for Dead Epics. Appearance Miraspella has a plain face. With features neither ugly nor beautiful, Miraspella is a person whose appearance is one of the least interesting things about her. Her averageness and simplicity in her body and face is one of the many reasons why her personality is so outgoing and personally developed – it's the only way she can get people to notice her. Body-wise, Miraspella is very angular and awkward. She has skinny arms, and legs that look like twigs. Her knees are knobby, her torso is straight and shapeless. This is mainly due to the fact that exercise and Miraspella don't mix, and have never mixed. Other than runs to the coffeeshop, Miraspella has never exercised well, and she's not sure if she'll ever want to start. She has very pale skin, another result from her lack of sunlight and Vitamin D. Her hair is naturally a pale straw-colour. Miraspella always thought the colour was ugly, and that blonde was "too mainstream". As a result, she often dyes her hair. Right now, she's very fond of a bright lime green, as according to her, it's been the Top Colour of Witch's Weekly for a baker dozen years running. Her hair is often kept off her shoulders, in a bun or a set of pigtails. She also maintains a floppy fringe that brushes her eyebrows. She's very proud of it. Her eye – or more so, her ''lack of an eye, are probably the most recognisable part about Miraspella. Her right eye is a sharp, piercing blue. It would be a lot more noticeable if it weren't for the fact that Miraspella's right eye has been completely dug out, and the aperture covered by a decorative eyepatches. Miraspella keeps an ever-growing collection of eyepatches – although, she's most fond of her purple eyepatch which has a half-heart on one side and violets on the other that attaches to three points around her skull. Sickly is another word used to describe Miraspella's appearance. She's prone to allergies and coughing, so she has never appeared as a healthy sort of person. Fairy Tale – Brother and Sister How the Story Goes [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brother_and_Sister Brother and Sister on Wikipedia] How does Miraspella come into it? Miraspella's mother was the previous witch's daughter, and Miraspella is destined to take over that role. Meanwhile, her mother is destined to relive the tale again, this time as the witch. Parallels between Miraspella and predecessors *The eye thing. *TBA Relationships Family Mother Miraspella's mother is the only direct family she has. Pregnant through a witch's fertility spell, Miraspella's mother never married as she never had to, and was the sole legal guardian of Miraspella. Her mother is the only family figure that Miraspella knows, but the two aren't particularly close. In fact, her mother only had Miraspella to continue on the family legacy, and treats her more like a vessel than a daughter. Furthermore, Miraspella's mother looks down on Spella's interests, such as science and writing. In fact, the only thing her mother seems to be supportive about is Miraspella's involvement in the LGBTA+ community, and her dedication to witchcraft. Thus, Miraspella isn't really that into the idea of family. She hates how people say that you have to love your family unconditionally, how family is one of the most important things in life. Because for her, family certainly wasn't. There's nothing to love about a woman who only had you to fulfill a requirement, who physically cut out a part of your body (the eye) to continue fulfilling the requirement, and only ever did the absolute minimum for you. Ancestral Witches That doesn't mean that Miraspella hasn't found any comfort in her history. Recently, Miraspella had been doing research into her family past, and rather than focusing her efforts onto appeasing a disaffectionate mother, she has been placing respect into her long-gone ancestors. Friends considering that she is retired i dont see much point in this section Pet On Animal Calling, a Great Horned Owl flew to Miraspella, and was subsequently dubbed Epicharis. This follows on the witch tradition of naming their pets after martyrs and saints. Also, Epicharis was the name of a Roman freedwoman who protested against Emperor Nero of Rome, and Spella thought that was spella rad. Romance If it isn't obvious, Miraspella is a lesbian, exclusively attracted to girls, and girls only. Having a girlfriend isn't something that crosses Miraspella's mind often. Although she indugles in Sapphic literature, spends time on MirrorNet communicites sharing femslash fanfiction, and is a loud and proud advocate for LGBTA+ rights, getting a date is something that rests in the further realms of her mind. She also used to date Leda Cerdwin back in the day. You know, back when the two actually talked to each other. Enemies Miraspella tries to be amicable towards most people, but obviously she can't be friends with everyone. She has made a few enemies, mostly people with anti-LGBTA or anti-witch sentiments. Outfits Miraspella typically describes her style as "whatever trends are going on right now on in witch communities." Trivia *Miraspella comes from the name Mirabella, but adapted to make the name sound like a witch's name. *'die Hexe' is German for 'the witch'. Quotes > implying that Miraspella has said anything even vaguely quotable Gallery My Stuff Quick temporary spella.png|"Lime green? Don't you mean the best colour for upcoming villains out there?" Miraspella_doodle.jpg|Old doodle smol mira.png|the colours are probably wrong but tbh idc photo_1445377735220.jpg|this is old (from back when Spella was still active) but i still like it -- go figure Other People's Stuff Asymptotoe.jpg|Art by the lovely Koiizumi! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Brother and Sister Category:German Category:Lesbian Category:Zena's Retired OCs